An Old Memory
by Rain Megami
Summary: Takes place during Birth By Sleep. Vanitas, by himself is confronted by someone he knew many years ago. OC


This is just something random I came up with after looking at all the KH: BBS info I can get my hands on...when the game is finally released in Japan I'll have one Hell of a time keeping myself from reading the entire plot and stuff...Oh oh oh! I got a PSP for Christmas! Wooooo! *Dances* I'm not sure if I'll make this into a full blown story once I finish BBS (When it comes to America) if you're checking this out and haven't seen my other KH fanfic, please check it out! Thank you!

* * *

Vanitas stood on a rock that over looked the world that was known as The Gathering Place. It was nothing more than a barren wasteland with a huge graveyard of Keyblades. He was by himself, Master Xehanort was elsewhere and the three Keyblade wielders were chasing after him. He scoffed quietly, the only way that they would find his Master would be if he wanted to be found.

Vanitas looked off into the horizon as he felt an old, but familiar energy coming his way. The wind kicked up a large dust cloud, which was common on this world and when the dust cleared there was a figure standing and looking up at him. The persons features were hidden by a black cloak with silver chains dangling by the hood.

"It's been a while...Vanitas."

The figure spoke, revealing them to be a female and Vanitas knew exactly who it was.

"I suppose it has been...Memoria."

He answered as he jumped down from the rock and landed two feet away from her.

"I'm flattered that you remember me. I was certain that you forgot."

Vanitas crossed his arms. Memoria always did beat around the bush when it came to serious discussion.

"You certainly didn't come here for a visit. What are you here for?"

"I'm here to bring you back."

Vanitas laughed bitterly and called his Keyblade to his hand, a wicked looking thing.

"Really now? Then come, show me what you've learned since I last saw you!"

Memoria spread her hands outwards and in a flash of light, a butterfly sword appeared in each one, she jerked the blades downwards and they transformed into hook swords with another flash of light.

They both got into battle stances.

"How many different blades can you turn your weapons into now?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out!"

To someone who was viewing the fight, it would have seemed that they both vanished into thin air, but in reality they were just moving to fast for a normal person to see. They would reappear once in a while when they hit the ground, only to vanish again in a few seconds.

Vanitas managed to knock Memoria's hook swords to the ground and they vanished. Both warriors were wounded badly, deep cuts and large bruises littered their bodies. Memoria struggled to her feet and her hood fell off, showing a girl with pale skin, short blond hair pulled into a messy bun, and green eyes.

Vanitas lowered his Keyblade a bit as he looked at the girl quietly.

"You've changed...your hair is shorter and your eyes are lighter."

The blond girl spat out blood that was gathering in her mouth and glared at Vanitas.

"Small changes compared to what the Darkness has done to you I'm sure! Why not take off that helmet and show me what you've become?"

"Very well..."

Vanitas's helmet melted away and Memoria let out a quiet gasp at how much he had changed. His helmet quickly melted back together.

"I gather that you found me thanks to a vision? As random and uncontrollable as always I bet."

"Shut up! You have no right to criticize my powers! Not after what you have done!"

"You always were weaker than me. Even now I can beat you."

"My Heart is still ten times stronger than yours! I would never give into the Darkness."

"Is it that you have a strong Heart? Or is it that you're afraid?"

Memoria summoned one of her butterfly swords to her hand and charged at Vanitas in a rage. Vanitas ducked from her hit and spun halfway so his fist slammed into her lower back, one of her major weak spots. With a pain filled cry she crumpled to the ground and her weapon vanished again. She clenched her green eyes shut. Trying not to think about the fact that the man above her could easily kill her with one blow.

"You're very lucky today 'Stella'."

He said mockingly, using an old nickname.

"I have other places to be so you get to live another day. Say thank you."

"Bite me."

Vanitas delivered a sharp kick to her temple which sent a surge of pain through her body, her vision beginning to fade.

"I won't rest...until I bring you back...one way or another...Umbra..."

Her eyes closed and she passed out from the pain. Vanitas looked at her for a few moments before turning around and walking away.

"You will die trying if you decide to continue to follow me."

The wind kicked up another dust cloud and when it settled, he was gone.

* * *

I hope I have you scratching your heads! Not gonna tell you anything though.

What I CAN say is that if I do decide to make this a full blown story Memoria will be a very important person in connection to Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and Vanitas. Ventus and Vanitas especially. She will have an important role that deals with Keyblades (She, however, will NOT wield one) and Memories that lie in a persons Heart and in the earth. She will also have a strong connection to Xion.

So...we'll just have to see if I decide to make this into a story when BBS comes to America. If you see anything familiar or that you can connect to my other KH fanfic, point it out in your reviews!

Memoria-Latin for 'Memory'

Stella-Latin for 'Star'

Umbra-Latin for 'Shadow' or 'Shade'

Flames will be doused by my water powers. Persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.


End file.
